1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing folders, a computer in which that method is applied, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer is ordinarily widely used as a tool for saving data. Data is saved as files to a hard disk of a personal computer. Folders are provided on the hard disk for each of a plurality of categories, and the files are saved classified in the folders corresponding to those categories. In those folders, folders are further provided, so that it is possible to hierarchically manage the files.
Normally, the number of files saved to the hard disk increases as the personal computer continues to be used. Therefore, it becomes difficult for a user to quickly find a necessary file.
Consequently, the personal computer is provided with a function to search for files and folders. As technology related to searching, a method is disclosed for predicting search results and presenting this information to a user (JP H10-154154A).
Recently, an OS, mailer software, or the like is equipped with a function called a ‘search folder’ for repeating a search that the user has performed in the past and displaying those search results. With this function, it is possible for the user to save the search conditions when a file or folder search was performed as data with the name ‘search folder’. The icon of this search folder looks like the icon of a conventional folder. When the user performs an operation to open that search folder, as in the case of browsing the contents of a conventional folder, the computer searches for files and folders that satisfy those search conditions, and displays those files and folders as if they have been stored in the search folder.